


H9me. DirkriCro

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Implied Johnkat, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Stressed Kankri Vantas, Troll Romance (Homestuck), Trolls (Homestuck), Trolls come to Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a one-shot of fluff, I'm just bored and projecting how I wanna feel with future S/O
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Dirk Strider, Cronus Ampora/Dirk Strider/Kankri Vantas, Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Dirk Strider/Kankri Vantas
Kudos: 5





	H9me. DirkriCro

I sat in my room, it's quiet but not too quiet yet, that's good. I looked too at the bookshelf that picked up dust from spots I cannot reach to clean. I walked over to it, pulling out the book I've been reading, Eridan had suggested when I was staying at staying with one of my Matesprites, Cronus for a little while. The book was Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. It was the first book in the series. Eridan gave him multiple suggestions on what to read, it was nice.

Soon you heard the door opening, your other Matesprite standing there with what seems to be wrapped present. "Babe, I know you aren't the one for surprises but I thought it would be nice, ya know?" His thick Texan mixed with north American accent strongly paired with his words while he talked. I set down the book on the white desk as an I raised a brow and turned to Dirk. "Well, Is there a special 9ccasi9n-" Dirk interrupted your question with his answer. "..No, but any special occasion is far away. I just thought it is nice." I just sighed in response with a small nod, ignoring the fact he had interrupted what could have been important.

I walked over to the taller human that held a present for the small troll. "What c9uld this present 6e? 9r d9 I have t9 9pen it t9 find 9ut?" Dirk nodded to the second question leading to you taking the present once it was handed to you, most definitely a book.. and movies? Well then, this may lead to us watching the movie, with Cronus of course. After unwrapping the gift that sat in your hands, Dirk had held the wrapping paper, it was orange wrapping, his self declared signature color besides that being his eye color.

Once the present was revealed to be as I thought a movie and a book I examined them. The movie was The Wizard of Oz, always an interesting story wonder if the movie is the same, The was the second book of Harry Potter, I was deeply in need of this since I am almost finished with the first. A small smile present on my face as I looked at Dirk. "Thank y9u, I appreciate these, I'm assuming y9u invited Cr9nus to watch the m9vie? I feel like he w9uld enjoy the film. The 699k is als9 greatly appreciated since I am alm9st finished with the first and d9 n9t 9wn the sec9nd." Dirk nodded as a small smile slid onto his face, looking quite proud of himself for getting what the other need. "Yeah, Cronus is supposed to be here soon. Want me to set up the living room?" I nodded, walking to the bookshelf after handing the movie to Dirk. I looked where the first Harry Potter book sat in the bookshelf before I set it on my desk, there was just barely enough room for both wizardry books.

While I changed from my pants and sweater to something more comfortable I could hear Cronus walk into the shared apartment with Dirk and Kankri. Cronus was moving in soon but he did basically live with them since he stuck around about half of the week at least. He did help with money since he was high blood he could help the most with bills. It was hard for me to get a job since Earth was not like Beforus, they were not so welcoming to trolls especially mutant blood like me but nothing I could change anyway. I changed into some shorts and one of Cronus' shirts I had taken when I was staying with him and his hatchmate.

I walked out the room and to the living room to hear Cronus and Dirk talking. "so i had told em that they gon regret vwhat they doin yknow? i svwear all these nevw trolls dont understand the history to beforus and they think vwe vwere rude to ewvery lovw blood, they dont ewven try to do actual research." Cronus said, sighing and Dirk chuckled. "You're starting to sound like Kanny but I understand what ya tryna say, I've listened to all of Kanny's rants about what Beforus is like, better than this shitty place for sure." Dirk grabbed the remote before Cronus could, sitting on the couch as Kankri moved the somewhat fluff of bangs that sat on his forehead so they weren't in his view, sitting in between where Dirk and Cronus would sit.

 _Dirk's Point of View:_  
This is was the one of the only times Kankri would actually cuddle with either of us or both. He was very iffy about touching and we really don't know why but that's something personal to him so he doesn't to be open about it. He made sure knew about his boundaries, he's still trying to warm up to most contact besides when he's in heat which is easy to know when that is.

Cronus had sat down once he had made sure the movie was in. "looks like im the lucky matesprite today." Cronus said with a snicker while gesturing towards Kankri's shirt, I just chuckled and shook my head. "Y9u tw9 stupid, it's just s9me cl9thes. I w9re Dirk's cl9thes earlier in the week quite a few times. Y9u should really m9ve in s99n, Cr9nus. We need an9ther guy to share the 6ed with." I smirked at Cronus. "Looks as if I'm the luckier matesprite here but yeah, Cro you totally need to move in soon. Eridan is old enough to live alone or even with Sollux or someone he's in a quadrant with. I mean he must have one since you have _two_ matesprites and you had worse luck than him with quadrants." Kankri reached for the remote, taking it from the arm of the couch than sitting back down properly. He sat there fiddling with the remote before getting to the movie's starting screen. "i vwill, i vwill. i think he said somethin bout mowvin in with karkat and john or sollux cant remember if he decided yet." Cronus shrugged, letting Kankri started the movie. Once he did so he moved the remote to onto the coffee table, pulling Cronus over closer to me and him.

 _3rd person point of view_ _:_  
Kankri had a bit of struggle but Cronus finally got the signal and moved close to the two, picking up Kankri as he moved close to Dirk. No words were spoken between the three since this happened most of the time they watched movies. Kankri sat on both of their laps in the middle, leaning on their shoulders that leaned against each other. Dirk had an arm wrapped around Kankri's Torso and the other around Cronus' neck loosely. Cronus had one around Dirk's waist and Kankri's waist. They were all comfortable as they watched the movie. The blanket that they had was messily on them but still kept them warm in the cold apartment but no one wanted to get up to change the thermostat.

While they watched the movie there were unnoticeable movements and purrs from Kankri occasionally. They were too quiet to interrupt the movie. The movie played and the three adults enjoyed it. Once it was over Kankri tried to make an actual attempt to move away from the two but decided against it, stay there, and closing his eyes. It was already 10 p.m. they should and could head to bed, but would they? Most likely not. Normally Kankri would rant about the movie but seem too exhausted to. He did work a 9 hour shift at Mendy's, he had longer shifts with no breaks because he had human managers who were trollphobic especially towards mutant bloods. He even was getting paid lower than minimum wage which is why Cronus insists on paying for most of their things. He works as a lifeguard and swimming coach and gets paid tons as well being royal blood he already has tons of money. Dirk had received pretty well pay as a stay at home worker since he works as a mechanic for higher-ups as he calls them, he makes AI and sells them for a good amount of money of course. The two let him relax as it seemed he requested by his actions. "Want me to carry you to bed? Cro, can you join us tonight?" Cronus nodded in response, Kankri just letting out a tired hum in agreement which now leads to Dirk carrying the small troll out of the living area, he was small and light enough to easily multitask. He grabbed the remote and turned the television off with Cronus following, holding the blanket as he tiredly followed the two to their room. He turned the lights off while they walked, Dirk walked into the room, getting over to the bed then set down Kankri.

Kankri instantly went up and got comfortable into the bed, his purrs of comfort leaving him happy. Dirk had changed into proper bed wear, Cronus just stole one of Dirk's shirt and Dirk did the same with their boxers since Kankri wouldn't mind and the blanket gets warm early in the morning. Cronus joined Kankri in the bed, cuddling with him before Dirk joined him. "You two look like a lovey-dovey couple that hasn't done it." Cronus held back a laugh as he nodded. "but all three of us are a 'lowvey-dowvey couple' vwait vwouldnt that be throuple? plus vwe hawve done it multiple times, vwe all been matesprites for fiwve years novw, vwell me and you dirk but all three of us for three." Kankri shut his eyes and nodded. "Well, I did n9t want t9 just c9me 9ut 9f n9where in y9ur matespriteship and ruin it especially since I liked y9u 69th, that c9uld ruin what y9u tw9 6uilt in the matespriteship. T9 6e h9nest, I envied what y9u 69th had, hence why I 9fficially 6r9ke my v9w to celi6ate and dated Jake f9r a while th9ugh he didn't even l9ve me in the slightest 6ut after I t9ld y9u tw9 my feelings it was 6etter since I knew f9r sure y9u were flushed f9r me as well. I was h9nestly surprised Dirk was flushed f9r me since you seem t9 like guys wh9 is way int9 their masculinity- er n9 9ffense, Cr9nus.- I tend t9 6e f9und 9n the less masculine side of guys 6ut I honestly d9n't kn9w why. It c9uld 6e the fact I d9 n9t care for 'masculine' activities such as w9rking 9ut 9r well anything f9und as manly. I really f9cus 9n things like reading, research, presentati9n, sharing my inf9rmati9n- th9se are all deemed as feminine traits 6ut that's just kind 9f rude since pe9ple just want t9 v9ice their 9wn 9pinion."

Cronus had dozed into a light sleep, Dirk was listening and playing with Kankri's hair while he rambled. "Cro was tired, well I understand ya, Kanny. I was flushed for you because you were and are unique as well as cute. When you were with Jake that confused the hell outta me since you never seemed to show interest in him." Kankri nodded slightly, making sure not to wake the sleeping violet blood. "I never did 6ut he seemed interesting and cute. Though his pers9nality c9uld use s9me help, he was s9 ann9ying, cheated, and w9uldn't even tell me. I had to find 9ut myself. Plus he did kind 9f abuse the fact I'm a mutant t9 gain pitty that a mutant 'liked' him." Kankri let out an annoyed sigh, Dirk pecked his head. He already had his shades off, he didn't really need to since they could see his eyes with the shades due to their good vision but doctors said Kankri need glasses but they gave a human eye test not the troll one, they could see better than humans. "We should get some sleep, Kanny. It's getting later than you usually try to stay up.

Kankri hummed an okay, resting, and thinking of things that usually make him drowsy and Dirk had did the same, holding onto the two trolls while he slipped into a nice slumber of happy and peaceful dreams with snores. The room was filled with snores or soft speaking from Kankri in his sleep.

_ ~~ Lil time skip ~~ _

Morning rose brightly, as usual, just barely peeking into the sleepy beauty's room but none of them woke up, not yet at least. It was only 5 in the morning but at 7:05 a.m. an alarm from Kankri's phone flooded their ears. Kankri did his best to slip out of the bed, rubbing his eyes and waking himself and walked to the phone that rang the simple apple alarm, Reflection. He turned off the alarm, sighing. He had to ready for work and then for the next 9-10 hours he'll be working not even for minimum wage but that's the only place that would hire mutant blood. No one would, it didn't if they were a good worker they didn't want to be associated with such creatures. 

Kankri walked into the walk-in closet, grabbing his work clothes and changing into them. Dirk and Cronus had fallen back asleep in each other's arms. Kankri stretched out his body and let out an exhausted sigh. Let's hope no one gives him trouble though that's unstoppable.

Kankri's P9int 9f View:  
I sighed as I walked in the cold Earth weather, though we live in a cold state which could be the reason for the weather, Ohio plus its fall and early in the morning. I let out a heavy sigh while I walked. We don't live from anyone I know. Karkat lives only a few blocks away with John, Meenah had a mansion for those who knew her since not all could live on their own since this was not like a dream bubble. I've kept away from her and Aranea. They have been hunting me for what reason, don't know but probably bad since I'm a mutant and it's deemed horrid to be mutant but isn't being a Caucasian mutant or white? Nevermind, people refuse to know actual history anyway so why should I bother, not like anyone listens when I try to actually educate them, they're all just idiots, stupid idiots.

I soon realized I was close, walking faster though I wasn't looking forward to work at all. I grabbed my keys to the store, I was opening today, I unlocked the door, slipping inside, pulling off the light jacket I borrowed from Dirk, look they just smell nice and are very comfortable. I walked to the back after locking the front back up, it doesn't need to be unlocked for at least an hour. I set my phone in the jacket then put it on my hook, going to clean up quickly but very well done.

While cleaning I hummed to myself, people think I'll strain my voice from how much I talk and hum so I try not to do it much but I'm dead anyway so should it matter at all? Well it should matter, I strained my voice a lot if I find someone who will listen me but that's something rare besides Cronus and Dirk- Well Cronus tries to listen to his rants. My humming stopped once the door slammed open, the manager probably since we weren't open for a little while and the door was locked.

Kankri turned to see who it was, seeing it was one of his manager's, it was the one who actually liked him as a person and the reason he got the job. He waved at him, putting the cleaning supplies since he was finished. "G99d m9rning, Kurl9z." Kurloz looked at him and nodded, though they weren't the best of friends but didn't hate each other. "Y9u're w9rking han6urgers t9day, right?" Kurloz let a hummed yes while he shuffled to the hamburger station, Kankri was at the front cash station after unlocking the doors. He adjusted his headset on him, as time went on customers came and went, not that many bad customers though there were some here and there.

~lil time skip again~

3rd person point of view:  
Kankri had just clocked out, sighing from exhaustion as he took off the headset and put it with the others, walking out the doors and started walking out of the grease infested fast food restaurant. He couldn't drive and didn't want to both his matesprites to pick him up, he crossed his arms as he walked, it was only 6 p.m. but it seemed so late already, he kept to himself while walking and keeping his gaze in-front of himself while not staring at anyone to seem weird. He was pretty deep into thought but still conscious of where he was going and looking.

After some time of walking, he arrived at where he was staying with Dirk and Cronus. He grabbed his keys, unlocking the door to the door and opened the door, closing the door behind him and locking the door. Almost immediately the small troll was picked up by Cronus. "Cr9nus! Put me d9wn! Y9u kn9w my rules a69ut h9lding!" Cronus refused and just held him and kissed him. "yeah yeah but babe, youre stressed i can tell you need a break, dirk made dinner, you can go take your shovwer but thought you could use a vwelcome home kiss, ya knovw?" Kankri just huffed, kissing his cheek then jumped out of his arms. "Alright, just give me a heads up 6ef9re y9u d9 that again. I'm g9ing t9 take a sh9wer, tell me when dinner is ready, please." Cronus nodded, smiling that he got away with it without a lecture. Kankri walked into their room, grabbing some clothes, this time it was just a large pajama shirt, oversized shirts are always comfortable and especially if it's your matesprites, this one was given to him by Dirk and it smelled like him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that good at writing besides essays and I've only written two other fan fiction. Don't come at for how bad this is, I just wanted a Dirkricro Fanfiction.  
> -Kenny's out✌🏼


End file.
